


comes in threes

by Karmaaa



Series: The seasons of Love [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, John's a psychologist, John's got jokes, M/M, Moving On, Omega John, Paul's got sass, Platonic Cuddling, Rigo's a smartass, Strangers to Friend, love and friendship - Freeform, really more of a researcher than an active one, so tw, theres no attempts but there is depiction of lack of care of their body/health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmaaa/pseuds/Karmaaa
Summary: After an accidental bonding in the heat of a drunken one night stand two men are pulled together and try to make the best of being together while John, Ringo, and George work together to help Paul from crashing only to be met with resistance and hard choices.





	1. accident

Paul woke up to a pounding at his door. Groaning, he got up making his way to his door. After opening the door, a man pushed pasted him by into his flat and started pacing the length of his living room. "Welcome?" Paul muttered shutting the door. "You're a dumb ass," the man said, turning to face him. "Pardon?" "You absolute arsehole-"  
   
"Listen, man, I don't know who you are or what the fuck you think I did, but-" The man glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't you remember when you fucking bit me, Darling?" the man asked bitterly, his voice dripping with contempt.  
   
Paul stumbled back, wide-eyed and face as pale as a ghost. "I didn't-" The man tugged down his shirt's collar to expose a bite. "That could be anyone's I don't remember you," "I smell like you," He argued. He did, but sweeter, warmer with a touch of something so achingly familiar. "Please don't call the cops," He rushed.  
   
Paul began to pace, biting his nail as he muttered how stupid he was. The man, watching him blankly for a while before standing up without Paul noticing, grabbing hold of his face and wiping away a stray tear from Paul's cheek.  
   
"I'm not going to have you thrown in Jail, calm down," The other reassured. "We're mates, I've bonded with someone and I don't even know their name-" "Hey- hey Paul come now focus-" the man interrupted.  
   
Paul furrowed his brows, relaxing his shoulders as he breathed in the other's scent. "Calm down, let's think about our options," “You scented me,” He breathed, Still somewhat frantically trying to catch up. “It calmed you down,” the other replied with a shrug.  
   
"I can do the scrubbing," "But you could die, I could die" "I could now, it's not as though you're jumping to accept me, is it?" He informed running his hand through his hair. "You can bite me," Paul decided, exposing his neck.  
   
"I'm not going to do that-" "I'll be good, I promise, I'll take care of you and-" "we are not going to mate, do you even know my secondary gender?" "Beta? You look like an alpha, too broad to be an omega-" The man hunched into himself, seemingly self-conscious of not being a 'Perfect omega' A thought John had struggled with for as long as he presented, the more weight he gained the more people thought he was a lousy looking omega.  
   
"Omega, Paul we can't just mate and hope it'll turn out well-" "you don't know it won't-" "that's the point, if I bite you then we've dug our graves," "I'm a good alpha," "I'm sure, I would have liked to find out myself," He trailed off his hand tracing his wound again.  
   
"That-" Paul started before trying again "Can I help with that? It looks painful," "If I remember, it'll wear off, in the meantime, I can-" Paul continued "stop. Are you sure we can't do a scrubbing?" "I can't- Please don't-" "okay okay, how 'bout injections?" "I don't have that kind of money," The omega groaned and ran his hand through his hair.  
   
His head fell back against the sofa brows furrowed as he abused his bottom lip. "Then we keep each other 'round to the bond wears off?" John asked. "I'm sorry," Paul repeated biting his thumbnail. "You don't want that? Mate listen I don't-" "No no- it's fine, I'm just sorry I bit you, is all," his hands were shaking and Paul knew he must've looked pathetic.  
   
"You know you're still naked, right?" John asked suddenly. "There were more important issues," Paul replied with a shrug. "Well, alright then," He informed before they lapsed into a tense silence.  
   
Paul held his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh. "I'm an idiot," John reached out to the alpha before resting his hand in his own lap. "Yeah," He agreed.  
   
Paul groaned and looked at the man, fidgeting on the sofa. He seemed so angry with him when he came in (not that he could blame the omega, it was a serious thing), but now he just looked anxious. "Would you like some tea? Breakfast?" He asked gently making the other jump slightly, looking at him and forcing a small, shaking smile to his thin lips.  
   
"No, I think I should head out, grocery shopping, and all that," John replied hesitantly. "Wait, let me give you some scents, so you don't get anxious," He explained, rising to his feet and rushing to his bedroom. He grabbed an old hoodie scenting it heavily before tugging on some grey joggers and coming back out.  
   
He found that John was no longer in the living room. "Lad?" He called anxiously. "Where do you keep your plasters?" He called from the bathroom, Paul there in a moment looked at the man as he dug around his cabinet like he owned the place. "I can help with the pain," He offered quietly up, crouching to grab the first aid kit from under the sink.  
   
"I'm fine just hand me some ointment," Paul did as told arching a brow as the man lazily cleaned his wound. "Why did you leave if you were just gonna come back," "I didn't know you bit me until I ran into a neighbor who was so excited to meet your mate," He informed with a hiss as he rubbed in the cream.  
   
"Quit looking at me like that," "are you mad?" John glanced at Paul through the mirror. "A bit, yeah," Paul sort of caved into himself, his shoulders hunched and head down.  
   
He soothed the plaster over his mark with a flinch. "I'm sorry," Paul muttered again. "It's alright, mate," "George said once I met you I'd want you as my mate, so I guess you just saved us the trouble," He added turning to face him. "You know George?" Paul exclaimed raising his brows.  
   
"How hammered where you, mate? He introduced us," John tilted his head to the side a bit and Paul wasn't sure if it was the bond or just the man himself that made him want to kiss him all over.  
   
"Pretty hammered, I guess, or I'd remember how I managed to get you in my bed," He replied with a wink. "Pretty easily, I mean if George thinks so highly of you, then if nothing else you'd be a good fuck," He explained with a shrug. "You knew about me, before the pub? What did George tell you?"  
   
"Just that'd I liked you. The normal things one uses to wear someone down enough to go on a shitty blind date," He replied.  
   
"Oh. I-" He closed his mouth sharply. "I've got out of a relationship, they mated with someone else." _I wanted someone to want me._ He omitted, but by the expression on John's face, he supposed he caught it anyway.  
   
"Maybe it's for the best, can't really find your mate when you're hung up on someone else's," Paul held the omega's gaze before sighing. "Maybe," He breathed.  
   
"Are you always so... guarded?" Paul shrugged moving out of the way as the other man could get through. "Are you sure you can't stay for breakfast? I make a great omelet," "Yeah, mate, I've got shopping to do," He replied, making his way through the living room.  
   
"Well, okay then," Paul bit his lip and twisted the jumper in his hands. "Some other time," John promised, walking out the door, taking with him whatever cocktail of emotions that nearly tried to suffocate Paul to death.  
   
Only after he collapsed onto his sofa did he remember the jumper and that he hadn't got the other man's name. Jumping from where he sat and rushing out the door and down the hall, where the man stood in front of the lift, idly scrolling on his phone.  
   
"The jumper, lad," He reminded, handing over the clothing to the Omega. "Can I have your number?" John made a face and glanced at the open lift doors then back to Paul's outstretched mobile before taking it. “You have my number, lad.” “I do?” “You do, I'll add myself as a contact, How about we meet up every so often to exchange scents, cuddle a bit then be on our ways?” he suggested not looking up from his phone.  
   
“Not worth another fuck?” Paul asked arching his brows. “Why Paul, were you not content with the bond? Wanna spend heat with me?” John replied sharply sparing the alpha a glance. “It was an accident,” He defended with a frown taking his mobile back. “Obviously,” the other shot back as the lift door closed


	2. How to care for your alpha

  John walked home feeling different. Alphas on the street didn't whistle, but they didn't exactly stop chatting with their friends. They just did so after they thought they were out of earshot. It pissed him off as much as it made him anxious was it that easy to tell? Of course, they could smell Paul on him.

 

He was drenched in it (though, a part he ignored- mused that wasn't altogether unpleasant).

 

He wouldn't be able to keep this hidden, not for long. Heats how would that work? Now he'll have to bring him to appointments just to- Christ what if he forced him to go into heat? John brought his trembling hand up to his face and chewed down on his thumbnail.

 

Paul wasn't a cruel person? Was he? He didn't seem cruel, but he did seem hurt and hurt people are the cruelest. He wanted to take a bath and scrub himself from the stench of the alpha and be done with the whole thing, as though waking from a horrible nightmare that soon was forgotten.

 

Yes, if he got back and drenched himself in other scents ignore the whole thing it'd all go away on it's own. Yes, these things happen all the time (and often leads nowhere good) and pass away without a hitch.

 

He went about his day as normal, cleaning his flat, finishing up his rough draft and working on his painting. It was all very fine until he had met up with Ritchie and Geo for movie night.

 

"So.... he's great right?" "He was a bit of an arse," "You're a bit of an arse, so it's a match made in hell!" George exclaimed with a grin. "I'm not his type," John replied with a shrug. "Bullshite! You are!" John tossed some popcorn into his mouth with another useless shrug.

 

"He said I wasn't his type, I'm not particularly fond of men who call me by the wrong name and sob while fuckin' me either, So I guess it's even," John admitted.

 

"He's havin' a rough time, John-" "Yeah, He hadn't bathed, poor sod, what do you want me to do? Suck the depression out from his dick?" "Just look out for him, please?" why should he? He's not his problem. He's not his mum. He's a grown-ass man if he wants to sulk like a teen then far be it from John to stop him.

 

"Please I don't know how to help him, we've tried everything, He's me best mate from school, I can't just leave him to die," George begged with a sigh. "I'm worried about 'im I have to go over on lunch break to make sure he's eaten something, he doesn't leave his bed, I know he's not your job but I've seen you help others-" George's voice broke off as he swallowed the lump in his throat

 

"He's- I want to help but I can't," He finished. John sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not a long term thing, you know? He'll need others," John informed with a sigh. " But I'll try, alright?" What if he didn't even want to be better?

 

John couldn't force a dead man to stay. The two let out a sigh of relief before George rested his head on John's shoulder. "I know you don't want to do this, so thank you for doing it anyway,"

 

"You've gotta help me too- and in case he gets violent-" "He won't, he's a pacifist-" George interrupted. "He's an alpha in a deep depressive state, that changes things, and I'll need back up if that happens,"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

And so, John tried, the very next day he went over to Paul's flat.

"Paul, open up, mate," He called hearing stumbling footsteps towards the door before it opened. He looked as though he hadn't brushed his hair in days, or bathed. "Am I in trouble?" He asked quietly. John pushed his way in and looked around at the mess.

 

"Well, if we're going to spend time together, your flat's gonna 'ave to look decent," John replied with a shrug pulling the man in by his arm. "It's decent," Paul argued. John spared the alpha a pointed look before walking to the kitchen. "Where's your bin bags?" "Ran out," Paul replied with a shrug.

 

I've done this before but it feels bigger. The stench of his alpha in despair threatened to make him lose his head. John looked over his shoulder to the man who stood awkwardly at the edge of the kitchen.

"Do ya have food?" He asked, "Haven't got round to do any shopping..." He rubbed his nape and frowned. "Well, then get dressed, and let's go," "I don't know- I'm busy today," He lied.

 

John turned around to inspect the alpha. "let's cuddle, then, I've been getting quite snappy without you," John tried with a soft smile.

Paul looked torn between crying and being recluse. Though the man seemed touch-starved so John knew it wouldn't take much to get him.

 

And it didn't, by the time John made it in front of the man he already had his arms open. John fitted an arm around the man's waist and another on the back of his head as the alpha wrapped him in a crushing embrace. "I can't smell you," Paul muttered against the plaster.

 

_I'm a bloody idiot._  John snapped pulling away slightly to peel off the plaster.

 

_When presented with an alpha in such a depressive state, there were many forms of therapy could help. Scent therapy is shown to help, amongst both mated and unmated alphas when presented the scent of a trusted friend, family member or mated partner._

 

He had been trained for this and still, he felt at a loss when cold lips pressed against his neck over the mark. He tried very hard not to flinch as tilted his neck back to expose more to him. "Tea." Paul hummed "would you like some?" John replied resting his hand on the back of the other's head. "You smell like tea, and sweets" Paul informed.

 

John smiled softly, pulling back and pushing hair out of the younger man's face. "Let's make you something to eat? what do you want? Soup?" "Why are you nice now?" "Instincts, of course, to console my alpha, so what'd you like?"

 

"To sleep," Paul admitted. "Alright, I'll make something to eat while you do that, alright?" He nodded before disappearing to his room. While he slept John cleaned as he waited for the groceries to arrive, washing the dishes, collecting bottles and cans getting down on his knees and scrubbing the fridge. If Mimi saw him now.

 

_When caring for an alpha in such a state try not to push them into too much at once (lest they'll resort to violent outbursts) Patience and compassion are vital in the pursuit of supporting your mate._

John didn't mind doing this, Paul seemed like a decent guy, he just hated what came after. He hated the "You're here to do what I want and I want sex" He hated working so hard to help only to be hurt. It was a hard, thankless job that was expected of Omegas, call it a leftover byproduct of the days when Omegas were nothing more than domestic slaves. But George had reassured Paul only got in fights to defend someone else, or himself.

 

"How much harm and an English teacher do?" George asked with a laugh. In John's experience the ones you'll never expect where the worst. And pain and anger need outlets, even if the holder has kind eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are met with tears of joy and appreciation. seriously this fandom is mean, be nice to a lowly writer


	3. Do something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is depiction of dissociation (impaired self-awareness that can manifest as faulty memory or being out of touch with one's identity) it's a very short description of it so if that sort of thing is triggering it's at the end.

 

When Paul woke up from his nap he got outta bed, to find his flat had been cleaned, John had turned on music at some point as he stood dancing in place as he stirred the pot.

 

He didn't really understand why John was suddenly being so nice to him after he'd (Apparently) been not the kindest to the omega. He was torn between it being a bother and it being a godsend to see the other man in his kitchen, singing along (off-key) to 'I want it that way' He rolled his eyes and came to stand beside him, looking down at the pot of vegetable soup.

 

"How ya feeling?" John asked looking at the man. Paul spared a pointed look but stayed quiet. "Well, it's almost done so wash up," Again Paul arched a brow. "Why are you being like this?" He muttered dragging his hand down his face. "we're not mates, you don't even like me, don't think I don't notice," John arched his own brow, regarding Paul like a child who hadn't figured something out yet.

 

"I like you fine," Paul made another face. "I do! I've only  _just_  met you, lad take it easy on me, I'm sure I'll be head over heels for you by the end of the month," "My ex said that I was hard to love," John smiled softly. "well, maybe, but that doesn't mean you  _are,_ It just means she wasn't your mate,"

 

Paul remained expressionless for a few moments before sighing. "I have nothing without her," He admitted. "well, you always have you, that's all you really need," John replied turning off the stove. "Do you know what it's like to be rejected by your mate? You can't make it better with just 'you're all you need bullshite, I'll tell you that,"

 

John simply smiled politely. "How you reckon makes it better, then?" He asked, reaching over Paul's shoulder to grab a bowl. "I know what you're doing," John smiled as he ladled soup into the bowl. "And what is it?"

 

"you're using me as a lab rat, for your stupid study," "I've finished that, you are not that," John replied simply. Paul squinted at the other man crossing his arms. "really, I'm not, but alright," John conceded with a sigh. Paul continued to squint at him as he moved, around the kitchen.

 

"I ordered some food for you, hope you don't mind," John informed, handing paul a bowl with a smile before grabbing seasoning for his bowl. "If I'm not a study then why are you playing housewife," "Maybe I wanna be your housewife," John replied with a shrug.

 

An innocent enough joke that was only meant to end Paul's questioning seemed to do quite the opposite. But, John thought glancing up as he brought his spoon to his lips at the other man, who was peacefully unaware of his observer. _At least he was eating._

 

"I don't want to be your mate," Paul informed out of the blue after he anxiously watched John read his book in Paul's armchair for about twenty minutes. John glanced up hiding his expression behind the hardback. "Alright," He replied simply before turning his attention back to his book.

 

"It's not that you aren't lovely, I'm sure you'll make someone very happy I just have a mate," Paul continued, rising to his feet. John hummed in acknowledgment, As Paul went off, unaware he even said anything. "You seem quite lovely and if we'd met earlier maybe we could have been something, but now... It just isn't reasonable, y'know?" John nodded along, as he read.

 

"It's not as though you're not my type or something- you're handsome enough-"  _You're alright, too._ John glancing up from his book to look at the man pacing the length of his living room fondly. "No, you're really handsome, and obviously care but you're not  _her_ ," John set his book on the end table before watching the other man openly.

 

"I can't love you, and it's nothing against you- You're great-" "A bit vain, aren't you? I never said I  _wanted_ you to do or be any of the things you're worried about," John reminded snapping the other from his world. Paul looked awfully hopeless his brows furrowing.

 

"Then why are you doing this?" John smiled softly. "Because you every your mate is, needs you," He replied as though the thought of Valerie not being Paul's mate wasn't as horrid and unimaginable as it was to Paul. "She doesn't think so," "Then she's not your mate," John informed simply.

 

"She is," Paul argued with a glare that almost made John back down.

_When dealing with a catatonic alpha you are the anchor, forget your need to submit, etc and let your deeper instincts kick in._ "If she was yours she'd be here instead," John replied calmly.

 

"You don't know that. She _loves me."_ "She dumped you," John replied. "She's not coming back, Paul you know this, move on." "Is that your professional opinion, _doctor ?"_ Paul snapped with a glare. _What a fucking waste of a doctorate if it would be if so._

 

_"_ So I guess You're the best option, huh since all my fucking friends think I'll just drop everything and fall for you I should, right?" Paul raised his voice, taking a step closer to John. "You know everything about alphas and yet you don't fucking have one, You think one you're fucking special cos I bit you? I was  _drunk_ and picturing someone else,"

 

John gave no outward reaction, only tilting his head to the side slightly before shrugging. "well, maybe so, Paul but even still, I think you're a great alpha," John lied softly before returning to his book.

 

Paul glared at the man before storming off into his room. 'Prick' being muttered by the two men once out of the other's presence.

 

But Paul didn't tell John to leave and despite himself, hoped the man would stay and hold him. He hoped as he hit send to a text saying 'come over' and waited for the knock at his door.

 

It came ten minutes later. John was still in the armchair reading that damned book when Paul came through pressing himself again a lithe omega making a show of kissing them just to have the other say  _something._ He was daring John to try to be all-knowing.

 

But He didn't do anything, didn't look up from that damned book turning a page every now and again. "Is he gonna stay here?" Sam asked in a whisper. Paul shrugged before parading them past John. "Paul," John called. He turned to face John smug only to be faced with a condom. "have fun," He said not looking from his book.

 

"might be a bit big for you, though," He added under his breath as Paul tugged Sam to his room.

 

When Sam and Paul moved from the room they both expected John to be gone, but it still left Paul with an odd mixture of satisfaction for being right that He'd leave and disappointment that he did, and guilt for making him. He made himself tea, lost in his own world as Sam left his flat.

 

He walked a mirror he had in the entryway staring at himself but feeling disconnected from the image he saw. It wasn't so much as disgust more of a distant indifference you'd give an average person's appearance out and about.

 

All alone in his flat having triumphantly scared the only people who's been trying to help him away, stood a man whom you'd think was homeless for lack of care in his own hygiene and health, pale cheeks that were gaunt and hollow, and dark hair that was frizzy and matted to the back of his head, You'd think him close to death. Maybe that's why John cared. Paul figured.

 

A bad mate is better than a dead one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are held very dearly, please consider leaving one


	4. In which John studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I know i know guess whos updating a forgotten fic from last year. That's right its me give me kudos I am emotionally fragile

 John sat at his desk, idly singing along softly to the radio as he studied. It's easy he found, to forget the day and get lost in one task, forgetting his obligations and troubles in favor of finishing an endless task. 

 

He loved a puzzle, finding information, and figuring out where it fits, how it worked, he loved putting things together. That's all Paul was A puzzle, a task-list of progress he should be making. 

 

He wishes he could be more, he wished he had known him before he had, wish he could have seen the man happy and in love, watch his face light up with joy, love, anything other than what John saw But, it's best not wishing on fairies and mermaids, especially when you aren't supposed to be attached, attachment meant the whole process would be messy near the end. The last thing you need was a mess. 

 

No, John would have to get by simply knowing Paul as he is, holding onto what was will hardly do him any good. 

 

So, he studies, like all in pursuit of betterment, flipping through page after page that he very quickly found himself lost within the act, dead to the world around him as he dove deeper and deeper.

 

 John, of course, knew this shit, he __ made a living off of knowing but there was a hell of a difference to save a man already showing stage 3 symptoms of Huges-syndrome (which was extremely dangerous, as it is known to impair and overtake your reasoning, and ability to function clearly, usually resulting in force bondings, forced matings, violent outbursts, jealousy, irritability, depression, territorial behavior over perceived claims, lack of appetite, or thirst, and increased need for sleep) and stage one, (which was categorized by irritability, jealously, violence, mild depression, as well as others)

 

The difference was that Paul was borderline stage 4, which was even more dangerous for both of them. 

 

Stage 4 might as well been called death because it felt like it emotionally to all parties concerned, and even  ** if  ** you made it out (which was very unlikely as the drastic increase of violent temperament would scare away any viable mate.) the physical toll your body has taken would be great, the temperament making medical care almost impossible.

 

Your options were to be induced into a coma, under the consent of your family, being fed through a tube which while kept you alive, did nothing to stop it, mostly resulting in death, as the heart slows down and stops beating, being sent away to an institution where the likelihood of being killed by another alpha in a state was very high, or you can stop it.

 

John has proved you can stop it, yet it is still scoffed at, and not taken very seriously, as it has only been proven to help early stages and not the later ones.

 

But Paul had no options. John was all he had, whether he liked it or not.

 

 So John studied, till his eyes were watering and he couldn't retain any more information, But the work didn't stop there, no, as a break he got a pen and paper and started with the calls. 

 

"Hello George, how are you?" He asked, drumming the pen on the notepad. "You haven't been over to Pauls, he was bragging to me that you gave up on him," George worried. 

 

John could his glare and the ugly twist of his lip from here. "I haven't given up, I'm doing recon, he is a difficult man you know," 

 

"Of course, I know, if he wasn't as much as a hardass I wouldn't need to bring the jaws of life out, he's very private with his emotions," George exclaimed, his voice betraying how fond he was of the crumpled paper of a man, and how bone-tired he was. 

 

"Tell me more, about him, what does he do when he gets this bad? Is he touchy?" "He plays music, he isn't one for showing he's in pain or asking for help, he's not very good at accepting it either."

 

John scribbled down the notes quickly before launching into a new set of questions. "has he ever gotten bad enough before this that he's come to you?" "yes, after his mum died, but as soon as he calmed down he seemed to regret being emotional, he got weird, flighty, after too," 

 

"why do you think he doesn't want to be seen in a state?" John wondered.

"I reckon he doesn't wanna be a burden, or maybe it's just his nature, he is a very private person," George repeated, so on the paper, John underlined it twice  'private -needs gradual build-up'

 

"Thank you, I'll let you get on with you're day," John bid. "I'll check on him later today, don't worry," he added before hanging up the phone. 

He learned almost nothing from George, nothing new at least, so he feared the best (and only) way of recon is the world's knowledge, and talking to the devil in question.

So he takes a shower before lounging on his sofa and looking for a recipe, that takes quite a bit, but after a while, he does find one. 

 

he makes his way to Paul's flat, making sure to let someone know where he was just incased. 

 

He had to admit, he missed being bonded, the power it gave him, He can do so many things as people feared if they did try anything my mate will come rushing out.  

He enjoyed a reminder of being wanted, and even if this particular bond wasn't about that, it still reminded him of when he had a bond that was. 

though this one felt better, it put him at ease.

But still, he felt the pangs, calls from his mate in destress, to come and hold and ease their pain. So pressing the button to let himself in, that's what he decided to do. 


End file.
